I Can't Help It
by voodoo.love
Summary: --Complete-- It's really hard to not give away the plot while writing these things! So far there has been a flashback and Tony at a park and an emergancy at Ziva's house. TIVA MCABBY and JIBBS
1. Flashback Two Years Earlier

**Hi All. **

**This is chapter 1. I'll hopefully have chap. 2 up soon. Please Read and Review! Oh Yeah Don't own NCIS!  
**

**Love Yas**

**Danielle **

* * *

**I Can't Help It**

**Chapter 1**

**x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x**

**x-x-x TWO YEARS EARLIER x-x-x**

"_Come on Ziva! Just one date. Nothing will come of it. Gibbs won't have to know."_

"_Alright, just one!" Ziva said giving in. She would never tell him she had wanted this for a long time._

"_I'll pick you up at eight"_

"_Eight it is" Ziva said smiling_

_**Later That Night**_

"_Tony, where are we going?"_

"_You'll see" Tony said as he parked the car in an empty lot. Tony hopped out and opened the door for Ziva._

"_Thankyou Tony" She said getting out of the car. "It's very unlike you"_

"_I can be kind and romantic. You just have to be the right person" Tony winked at her._

_Ziva smiled_

"_So? Where are we?"_

"_Well we aren't there yet…I parked a fair distance away… for two reasons"_

"_Oh yeah, and what would they be? Agent DiNozzo" She replied flirtatiously _

"_One, so you don't see the surprise too early…"  
"…And the second?"_

"_So I could spend more time with you." Tony finished_

"_I see. A romantic walk through the park, yes?"_

"_Something like that" Tony said smiling and pulling on Ziva's hand._

_**Even Later That Night (After Dinner At A Fancy Restaurant)**_

"_You are driving me home, yes?"_

_Tony nodded seductively_

"_And you are joining me for a drink, yes?"_

_He nodded again "Of course, Officer David"_

_**At Ziva's House**_

_Ziva walked into the kitchen and placed her keys on the table. She grabbed two glasses and a bottle of her favourite wine._

"_Here you go Tony" She said pouring wine into the glasses and handing one to him._

"_Thanks" He replied taking a sip. Ziva drank her wine as Tony walked towards her. She put down her empty glass._

"_I think…" She started, looking at his half full glass. "…you need to finish your wine if you wish to join me" She kissed him on the cheek and walked into her bedroom. Tony stood on the spot for a minute surprised that Ziva was doing this. He quickly finished the drink and followed her into her room._

"_Now, normally I don't do this on a first date." Ziva called from her bathroom. "But since, the whole 'under cover, married couple' thing. And the fact that I really, REALLY want you right now" Ziva continued as Tony sat down on her bed, listening carefully. "I think I can make an exception." She finished as she stepped out into the doorway. Tony was lost for words _

"_Ziva… you look…beautiful" Ziva slowly walked over to him and well…use your imagination._

_**The Day After**_

"_DiNozzo! David! You're late!" _

"_Sorry Boss" Tony answered_

"_Don't apologize…" Gibbs started_

"_I know it's a sign of weakness" Tony finished_

"_Why are you late?" Gibbs questioned._

"_My car broke down so I rang Tony and asked if he could drive me to work." Ziva replied then looked up at Tony. "We wouldn't have been late if you had let me drive" Gibbs walked towards Director Shepard's office._

"_Ziva I can't believe you just told a lie to Gibbs!" Tony said a little too loud. "He would kill us if he found out about last night" Ziva's smile turned to a look of horror. "He's standing behind me isn't he Ziva?"_

_Ziva nodded slightly and Tony slowly turned around_

"_What happened last night DiNozzo?"_

"_Umm nothing Boss" Tony lied_

"_Let me ask you one more time. And this answer better be true. What happened last night DiNozzo?"_

"_Ziva and I …umm…well..."_

"_Yes Tony?" Gibbs said with a fake smile on his face. Tony mumbled something Gibbs couldn't quite understand. _

"_We had sex" Ziva said bluntly._

_Tony and Ziva both received a head slap, he hit them harder than ever before "What have I said about RULE 12?!" Gibbs yelled._

"_Geez Gibbs, you got up on the wrong side of the mattress" Ziva replied, clearly not fazed by his unusual yelling._

"_Its bed, Zee-Vah. Got up on the wrong side of the bed. Not mattress"_

"_Thanks My Little Hairy Butt. I'll remember that." She said smiling at him_

**x-x-x END FLASH BACK x-x-x**

**End Chapter **


	2. Tony thinks about something important

**Hi all , Chapter 2 is here! Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Sorry this chapter is so short. Anyway I don't own NCIS. R&R  
**

**Love yas**

**Danielle**

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I never did figure out why she left a month after that night. She didn't come back for a whole year." He said to himself

It's early on a Sunday morning and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was sitting on a swing at a park near his house. Just swinging gently. Just thinking. About his girlfriend, Ziva, they had been dating ever since she returned from her mystery trip (Gibbs knew about Tony and Ziva dating, but wasn't too happy about it. He realized that he had two choices, accept it or fire two of his best field agents, and he didn't want to do that). About their first date, about Gibbs getting furious at both of them for breaking rule 12, about Ziva lying to protect him, about why she went away. Ziva still hadn't told him why and refused to move in with him, despite the multiple offers. But his mind was focused on one thing in particular.

"Gibbs can't stop me, especially if we don't tell him… But he's like a farther to Ziva, maybe I should ask him…Yeah Tony and not be allowed to see her ever again…But I love her, surely he will understand" Tony argued the two options with himself

He pulled a little red box out of his pocket and opened it. He stared at the ring he had bought for her. Tony stood up and walked away from the park, his hand in his pocket resting on the box, just encase.

**End Chapter**


	3. Ziva's emergancey

**Hi Again,**

** don't own NCIS Enjoy this chap! R&R. Oh yeah this chap might not make a lot of sense but chap four will answer everything! **

**Love yas **

**Danielle **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Monday Morning at the NCIS Building**_

The team were all sitting in the bullpen, when Ziva received a strange phone call.

"Hello?" Ziva inquired while Tony was eavesdropping

"Ziva? It's Rebecca. I know I'm not supposed to call you at work but…" She started to cry

"Are the girls alright?" Ziva asked a worried expression on her face. Tony was confused by this question.

"Umm… you better come down here...quickly…and you might want to bring back up." Rebecca said in between sobs.

"See you in five!" she said hanging up the phone and grabbing her gun

"Ziva! Where are you going?!" Tony shouted as he followed her towards the elevator

"I think you mean where are _we_ going? You're coming" she dragged him into the elevator leaving the probie all alone.

Ziva hopped in her car and sped as fast as her little red mini would go. Normally it takes ten minutes to get to her house. Even with her crazy driving. They arrived at her house in four.

"The door is open." Ziva muttered to herself "Draw your gun Tony" She said after doing the same with hers.

"Ziv…" Tony started

"Hush!" Ziva whispered harshly "Follow me"

"Clear." She said as she walked into the living room. Ziva knew were they would be. Ziva had told them to go there when there was any sort of trouble. "Tony, my room, now!" Tony followed Ziva into her bedroom. "Rebecca?" Ziva questioned quietly. A young girl, no older than sixteen, walked into the doorway. Her face was red and her eyes puffy. Ziva dropped her weapon to run and hug the young red head. "Where are the girls?" she asked noticing they weren't in their cots.

"They've been kidnapped! I had just put Tali in the cot and Sophie was still crying. So I gave her her dummy and went to get their bottles ready. I came back and they were gone." Rebecca had started crying again.

"Tony, calm her down." Ziva picked up her phone and dialed Gibbs number. She only got voice mail

"Gibbs, Ziva here, Tali and Sophie have been kidnapped; Rebecca is fine but a bit shocked, I'm bringing her back to headquarters. I've got Tony with me. Okay. Bye."

**End Chapter**


	4. The one that explains it

**Hi Again, This is the chapter that explains all! I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!**

**Love yas **

**Danielle **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Back at NCIS Headquarters**_

"Ziva! I just got your message! Is every thing all right?"

"Yes. Well No the Girls are missing…" She was interrupted by Rebecca.

"Dad! I was so scared" she ran up to Gibbs and gave him a hug. "Where's Mum?"

"Up in her office Darling, why don't you go tell her what happened" Rebecca nodded and ran up the stairs to the Directors office.

Tony who had no clue Rebecca was the daughter of Gibbs and Jenny was completely dumb struck.

"You are…the director is…that girl is your….."

"Yes Tony, Rebecca is my daughter" Gibbs said as McGee walked out of the elevator.

"You have a daughter!" McGee exclaimed "Who's the mother?"

"Jenny is. Now can we please get back to finding Ziva's children?"

McGee turned to Ziva

"You have children!" McGee exclaimed again and it finally hit Tony

"You have children? As in more than 1?!" Tony questioned

"Yes, twins. They are fifteen months old and their names are Tali Jennifer and Sophie Abigail and Rebecca baby-sits them while I'm here. Gibbs and Jenny are their God-parents, oh and Tony you're the father…"

"I'M WHAT?" Tony interrupted

"Their father Tony, remember two years ago and how I left? Well that's because I was pregnant. Now do we all have enough information? Good. Can we go find _our_ daughters now?" She looked at Tony as she said 'our'.

"Su…" He was interrupted by '_I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world'._The noise was coming from inside Gibbs' pocket.

"Rebecca" Gibbs hissed under his breath. Tony, Ziva and McGee laughed, Gibbs shot them one of his famous death glares and they all shut up. Gibbs picked up the phone and quickly dialled back the number. The team could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Yes, yes, oh no, okay, bye" Gibbs hung up the phone. "Tony and Ziva you're with me in MTAC. McGee, go get Abby and fill her in on what just happened, and then join us in back here."

"Yes Boss "McGee replied as he ran towards the elevator. Gibbs turned around to see Tony and Ziva already running up the stairs and entering the door that led into MTAC.

**End Chapter**


	5. MTAC

** Hi, this chapter is Tony Ziva and Gibbs and Jenny in MTAC and chapter six is McGee and Abby while this is happening. there is quite a bit of fluffiness in this chapter lol**

**I dont own NCIS **

**please leave reveiws because i really love them! **

**love yas**

**Danielle **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**In MTAC**_

"Jenny?"

"Yes Ziva?"

"Any news on Tali and Sophie?" Ziva questioned

"Yes watch this" Gibbs entered the room just in time to see the video

"_Good afternoon" a man said nodding "I suppose I should get straight to the point" The man holding the camera pointed it at two babies lying on the floor still and motionless "Don't worry they haven't been harmed…yet." The camera was again focused on the mystery man. "Little Sophie and Tali don't have long. Do you girls?" He looked at them and they started to cry. "Their next bottle will contain a large amount of rat poison." There was the sound of liquid shaking "They will have a very slow and painful death" He said as he tested the warmth of the milk on his wrist. He reached down and picked up Tali and one of his associates did the same with Sophie. He teased her with the bottle. Slowly moving it closer and closer to Tali's mouth. _

"NO DON'T" Ziva screamed

_"'No don't' you say?" _

"How did he know I would say that?" Ziva asked confused

_"Well I won't…not just yet."_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Ziva yelled at the screen

_"I want you to release two people from jail. You see? I get my two you get your two. It's a win-win situation" _

Ziva had tears in her eyes as she turned to look at the director.

_"Their names are Tom and Tiny. When they are released I will send these two girls home" He pointed over his shoulder at Tali and Sophie._

The video stopped and Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva while she silently cried into him.

"They have your beautiful eyes" Tony gently whispered into her ear. The sound of his voice instantly calmed her down.

"DiNozzo! Not the time!" Gibbs interrupted

"Jethro is right. We have to find Sophie and Tali" Jenny agreed

"One question…" Tony started as he looked back at Ziva, directing the question to her. "How come you didn't tell me before?" Ziva tried to move away to avoid answering the question. Tony stopped her. "Is this why you wouldn't move in with me?" Ziva nodded feebly

"Again not the time" Gibbs interrupted "DiNozzo. Find out who these guys are and what they did to get locked up." Gibbs instructed

"Yes Boss" Tony kissed Ziva on the cheek and walked down to the bullpen, he was in no mood to argue.

"Ziva go and ask Abby to scan this for prints" Gibbs said as he carefully put the video in an evidence bag that just happened to be in his pocket. Ziva took the bag and walked out of the room.

**End Chapter**


	6. Abby's lab

**Hi hope you like chapter 6 R&R dont own NCIS the usuall**

**love yas**

**Danielle **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**What Happened in Abby's Lab While Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and Jenny Where in MTAC**

BING! The elevator doors opened and McGee came running out "ABBY!" He tried to stop but slid across the floor instead. "ABBY!" He shouted again.

"What? What's wrong?" Abby came running to him

"Gibbs-has-a-daughter-and-Ziva-has-kids-and-they've-been-kidnapped-just-Ziva's-kids-not-Gibbs'!" McGee said really fast and all in one breath.

"Okay, okay slow down. What about Gibbs?" Abby asked about the only word she heard out the whole thing.

"Gibbs, right, he and Jenny, they have a daughter, her name is….umm….Rachel? Rosie? Rebecca? Yeah that's it Rebecca" McGee explained proud that he remembered her name. Abby squealed with excitement.

"MINI GIBBS! I have to meet her!" Abby jumped up and down clapping her hands then turned to run to the elevator but McGee stopped her.

"Still talking"

"Oh, sorry"

"Ziva, she has kids as well…" Abby squealed excitedly again

"Still talking" He said as he, again, stopped Abby from leaving.

"Sorry"

"…Twins, Ziva has twins, girls…"

"Are they here? Can I meet them?" McGee sighed "Oh right you're still talking"

"They are fifteen months old and Ton…"

"I love babies!"

"…Tony is their dad. Their names are Tali Jennifer…"

"Her middle name…The director…." McGee nodded "Aww" Abby finished

"…and the second twin is called Sophie Abigail."

"She….her…me?" McGee nodded again and Abby ran to the elevator before he could stop her.

**End Chapter**


	7. The Bad Guys

**Hi this is obviously chapter 7 dont own NCIS please leave reveiws i hope you are liking the story. Chapter 8 might take a while just so you know anyways dont forget to reveiw!**

**Love yas**

**Danielle **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Abby pressed the button again and stood waiting for the elevator, she didn't have to wait long. BING! The doors slid open and Abby was surprised to see the person she was looking for already standing there. "ZIVA!" Within milliseconds they were hugging. "Ziva you named your baby after me!" Ziva smiled and nodded awkwardly.

"Abs, can you please scan this for fingerprints?"

"Yeah, what's on it?"

"It's a video that had Tali and Sophie on it….Did McGee tell you? They have been taken and threats were made on their lives" More shiny tears rolled down her cheeks and Abby pulled her into another hug.

"Abby? Ziva?" Tony said he walked into Abby's lab and saw them "Are you guys alright?" Ziva shook her head weakly over Abby's shoulder, normally she would wipe away her tears and say she was fine and that she could handle it, but not this time. Tony was expecting her tough girl reaction and therefore was surprised to see her give in.

"Umm, I'll go scan this" Abby said taking the bag and leaving them alone.

"Come up to the bullpen with me. I have to show you who these people are" Tony tugged on Ziva's hand and persuaded her to join him in the elevator. Neither said a word until they reached the bullpen. Tony made a motion for Ziva to look at the big screen as Ziva looked at the blank screen Tony was typing furiously at his keyboard. A criminal record popped up on the screen. "This is Thomas 'Tom' Sampson. He was locked up four months ago. He was sentenced a lifetime in jail for the murder of his sister Tina Sampson. He stabbed her to death then chopped up her body and hid a piece in nearly every bin in the neighbour hood. He was caught trying to put her head in a full hopper at a nearby café. And this…" Tony pulled up a photo of the second man. "…Is Shaun 'Tiny' Brown, He was put away three months ago, he got two years in jail for attempted murder and possession, use and sale of marijuana."

"Why do they call him 'Tiny' when he is clearly overweight?" Ziva asked Tony with a smirk. Tony gave a short burst of laughter

"Well, I don't really know" Tony replied. Ziva's phone rang.

"Hey Ziva its Abby I scanned the video for prints and came up with two, the one on the top is a forefinger print and the one on the bottom is from a thumb. So I ran them through the database and came up with a guy called Gregory Davies. He was locked up four years ago for grand theft auto. He only had two months left of his sentence when he escaped, he's been on the run ever since."

"Thanks Abby" Ziva hung up the phone, placed it on her desk and turned to Tony. Her eyes went glassy and he wrapped his arms around her. Ziva placed a quick kiss on his cheek before burring her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry." Ziva apologized

"For what Ziva? I'm not angry at you" Tony replied

"I should have told you."

"It's alright"

"No its not, you didn't even get to meet them, hold them, talk to them."

"I know but I will get to"

"You don't know that. He could kill them" Ziva said in between sobs. Tony wanted to say aren't you just a ray of fing sunshine but thought Ziva might hurt him.

"Don't worry Zee-Vah" She loved it when he stretched out the syllables of her name like that. "Every thing will be okay."

"I love you Tony" Tony smiled and kissed her for a very long time, Ziva had never said this to anyone and he knew it.

"I love you Ziva" Ziva smiled and kissed him for a very long time, Tony had never meant it when he had said it to anyone but somehow she knew this was for real. "Ziva?"

"Yes Tony?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask yo…"

"GEAR UP!" Gibbs entered at the worst time "I'll explain on the way"

"Way to ruin the moment, Boss"

**End Chapter**


	8. Finding the Baddies

**Hi All **

**Sorry Its taken so long. But Its finally here hope you like it ! Read and Review**

**Love Yas Danielle **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"We have found the location of Tali and Sophie. We need to make a quiet entry and…"

"Wait how did you find them?" Tony interrupted

"McGee recognized their surroundings; they are in an abandoned warehouse six blocks from here and there are three entrances. From the video we were able to…" Gibbs stopped talking as he swerved around the corner "…see that they only know about two of them."

"How?" Ziva questioned

"There is the larger entrance which is being guarded by three possibly armed large men and an SUV, the second is being guarded by three more possibly armed men, the third entrance well…no guards" Gibbs pulled over on the side of the road and hopped out of the car Tony, Ziva and McGee followed him around to the side of the warehouse.

"Ah Boss I don't see a door"

"Ya think McGee" Gibbs pulled out a rope with a large grappling hook on the end.

"Couldn't we just take our chances and go in one of the armed guard doors?" Tony received a head slap and Ziva giggled. "Just…just wondering Boss" Tony quickly mumbled.

"Scared Tony?" Ziva teased as Gibbs threw the hook over the edge of the rooftop.

"Concerned for our safety" Tony replied taking the rope in hand tied it to Ziva's harness.

"Of course you are" Ziva replied sarcastically

"You know sarcasm is the refuge of a shallow mind?" Tony said smugly, remembering he had said that to her when they were locked in that shipping container. Ziva smiled and started to climb up the rope. Tony stared at her butt as she was climbing. Ziva stopped and looked down at him. "I know what your thinking Tony and stop it" Tony's smile disappeared immediately and he too began to climb up the rope.

TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA

Tony, Ziva Gibbs and McGee burst through the door, guns drawn, Gibbs shouted "NCIS, DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" they looked around but no sign of Tali and Sophie.

"What the? How the fuck did you get in!" Gregory Davies shouted

"Now, now swearing isn't very nice" Ziva said shaking her head.

"Just shoot the bastards" He said to his accomplices

"I don't think you would want to do that" Tony said.

"We have your friends in custody. "McGee said

"You kill us… they die" Gibbs finished

"Okay, okay can I talk to them?"

"Give me my kids back." said Ziva fiercely.

"In good time…" Ziva tackled him to the ground and pointed her gun to his head. "ah ah ah shoot me and you'll never find out where they are"

"Wanna bet?" Tony said as he nodded at Ziva.

"OUCH!"

"Good punch Zee-Vah"

"You crazy bitch!"

"Don't you dare!" Tony said and he shot Gregory's knee. His only response was another scream of pain. This started a huge battle. There were bullets flying all over the place. Tony noticed Ziva fall to the ground and ran to her. Tony picked her up and carried her behind a wall. "Ziva? Ziva can you hear me?" Tony said sitting Ziva against the wall.

"Tony? Find the girls. Please." Ziva pleaded weakly

"I promise I'll find them. After I make sure you're alright"

"I'll be fine. Go"

"No" Tony argued

"Tony!"

"I'm not going!"

"Look I'm fine" Ziva tried to stand up but fell back down. "Okay maybe not. At least go tell Gibbs I'm here and he can find me when the battle is won. No sooner. Tony, I need you to find them. I need you to do this for me."

"Fine I'll get Gibbs but I'm coming straight back…"

"No! Get the girls." Tony grabbed her hand.

"I love you Ziva" He got up and left

"I love you too" Ziva whispered as he walked away. Ziva looked down the wound. She clutched her bleeding stomach as a surge of pain shot through her body. She tried to pull out her cell but was restricted by the pain. Ziva looked at the floor and saw how much blood she had lost. _Could have been worse_ she thought to herself. Ziva couldn't hear gunshots anymore. Just people talking and someone calling her name. Ziva slowly closed her eyes and sank to the floor.

**End Chapter**


	9. At The Hospital

**Heres Chapter nine hope you like it**

**Dont own NCIS (unfortunatly) **

**Please Read and Review and if you have any ideas for future chapters PM me. **

**Love Yas **

**Danielle**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Tony watched as Ziva's eyes slowly opened. "Ziva" Tony smiled he leaned in and kissed her. Gibbs walked into the room and head slapped Tony.

"Do either of you want a coffee?"

"Ahh no thanks Boss" Tony answered awkwardly. Gibbs left the room.

"Tony? Where are Sophie and Tali?"

"Wait a minute, you were just shot in the stomach, nearly bled to death and were unconscious for sixteen hours twenty-three minutes and your first thought is where Sophie and Tali are?"

"What do you expect Tony I'm a mothe….wait were you counting how long I was unconscious for?"

"You counted how many times I was hit when we were under cover."

"Hmm I see your point"

"By the way Tali and Sophie are…."

"…Right here" Gibbs finished as he pushed them into the room in their pram. He placed them on the bed next to Ziva. Tony smiled when he saw a look of love, joy and happiness in her eyes.

"Would you like to hold them Tony?" Ziva smiled as she offered Sophie to Tony.

"Sure." Tony replied taking the baby. "Who am I meeting?"

"This is Sophie"

"She looks like you"

"She has your big mouth." Ziva said laughing. As she laughed she clutched her stomach. "It still hurts" She said to Tony. He placed Sophie in Ziva's arm and softly kissed where he guessed her wound would be.

"Better?"

"Lots" She replied smiling. Tony then lent forward and placed his hand on her bed Tali grabbed his finger and wouldn't let go. "You always had that effect on woman, they never want to let go." Ziva said smiling.

"This must be Tali then." Tony said taking her into his embrace. "She's so cute. You all are"

"Nice try Tony." Ziva smiled. She just watched as Tony played with Tali. Smiling every now and then when Tony or Tali did something cute. Gibbs walked in, Abby and McGee followed.

"Awww. That's so cute!" Abby exclaimed. Tony looked up from Tali and stared at Abby.

"Do you want to hold?" Ziva offered.

"Yes please!" Abby squealed. Tony stood up and handed the baby to Abby. McGee wrapped his arm around Abby's waist and leaned in closer to her keeping his eyes on Tali's little face. He glanced up at Abby who gave him a look that meant I know what you're thinking and I'm not having sex with you.

"Why not?" McGee said. Everyone gave him the weirdest look.

"No" Abby answered. Attention turned to her. She handed Tali back to Ziva and a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry but Miss David really needs her rest"

"That's all right we've got to go deal with the bastards who shot you." Gibbs said "McGee, Abby, with me, DiNozzo you're going home and getting some rest".

"Yeah Tony you haven't left the bedside since Ziva was admitted" Abby continued

"You guys go and I'll leave in 10." Tony said "I'll just stay until Ziva goes to sleep"

The nurse sighed "I guess you can stay but she has to get her rest so no keeping her awake"

"Yes ma'am" Tony said

"See ya guys thanks for falling by" Ziva said slightly waving

"It's dropping Ziva, dropping by." Tony corrected

"Whatever. See you later" The rest of the team waved goodbye to Tony, Ziva and the twins and left the room.

"I still can't believe you have been here since I was admitted." Ziva said

"I left you once and look what happened." Ziva just smiled Tony leaned in and kissed her, long and passionately. Ziva moved away from Tony to the far edge of the bed and made a hand gesture for him to join her. Tony crawled onto the bed next to Tali and fell asleep almost instantly. Ziva smiled and she fell asleep alongside the already sleeping Sophie, Tali and Tony.

**End Chapter**


	10. Jail

Hi Sorry this chapter is so short, I will update soon please reveiw because I love them!!

Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Gibbs walked into interrogation room 2. "Guess what? We're moving you"

"You're letting me go?" Gregory Davies asked standing up.

"No I said we were moving you but I didn't say were letting you go. Turn around"

Gibbs said as he pulled out some handcuffs. He put the cuffs around his wrist and did them up so tight he swore.

"What was that for?"

"For shooting one of my agents"

"Who? The Mum?" At that comment Gibbs slammed Gregory into the wall and pressed his gun to his head. "Okay, okay. I'm Sorry, I'm sorry" Gibbs pulled the trigger.

CLICK

"You're lucky it wasn't loaded" Gibbs put his gun back in his holster and pushed Gregory towards the door.

"So where are we going?"

"Jail"

"What?! But all I did was break out of prison, kidnap two kids, put a threat on their lives, ask for a ransom which I didn't even get, shoot and verbally assault a federal agent and resist arrest. And now I have to go back!"

Gibbs shook his head at the stupidity of the man as he escorted him to jail.

**End Chapter**


	11. I Think A Celebration Is In Order

Hey all

Chapter 11 is kinda random but oh-well please reveiw

dont own NCIS

By the way there is only one more chapter :( and its an epilouge I will put it on in a few days hopefully

Hope you like this chapter please R&R because I just love reveiws.

Danielle

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**I Think a Celebration Is In Order **

**Three Days Later **

"Welcome home Ziva!" Gibbs, Jenny, Rebecca, Abby, McGee, Ducky and Tony all said as they raised their glasses.

"_Todah_ everyone" Ziva smiled

"I'm so glad your home Zee-Vah" Tony said giving her a quick kiss.

"Here Ziva! I hope you like it!" Abby said excitedly as she handed Ziva a black and white spotted gift box "It's from both of us. Me and Timmy I mean."

"_Todah_" Ziva said as she opened the box to see a digital camera.

"It's so you don't forget what's important to you" Ziva pressed a button and the camera buzzed into life, she gathered everyone and pointed the camera at them.

CLICK.

Ziva smiled. "It's wonderful, thankyou Abby, thankyou McGee" She said as Abby jumped onto her in a friendly hug.

"We got this for you Ziva." Jenny interrupted smiling "Jethro, Rebecca and I that is" Jenny handed a box to Ziva. She opened the lid cautiously. And then she smiled at the shiny new knife.

"_Todah_." She hugged Jenny and Rebecca then kissed Gibbs' cheek "I love it"

"Ziva, I did have a gift organised but I left at NCIS by mistake, I've asked Mr. Palmer to pick it up on the way over but he has failed to arrive." Ducky said apologetically

"It's okay Ducky." Ziva smiled and kissed his cheek "Thankyou anyway"

"And lastly my gift… here Ziva." Ziva looked down at the little red box that Tony had just handed her, a thousand things went running through her mind. "Well, open it"

"Tony" Ziva whispered shocked as she opened the box. Tony took the ring out of the box and got down on one knee.

"Ziva, I thought I'd write a big speech for this but I thought everyone might get bored with my movie references so I'll make it quick. I love you Ziva and I have for a long time and I was hoping that you would be willing to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Tony stood up to catch Ziva who had thrown herself at him. "_Vadai, beVadai!__ Ken_ Tony! _Ken_!"

"I really got to learn Hebrew" Ziva laughed letting go of Tony

"Yes Tony" Ziva nodded

"Yes what? Yes, I've got to learn Hebrew or yes, you'll marry me"

"I will marry you!" She smiled.

Abby jumped up and down excitedly. Tony slipped the ring onto Ziva's finger and kissed his fiancé.

"Congratulations my dear boy" Ducky said patting Tony on the back.

"I think a celebration is in order" Jenny said

Jimmy fell through the door

"Dr. Mallard I got the…" Palmer said finally arriving. Ducky shook his head and took the long box from Palmer. He pulled out a bottle of wine. Rebecca giggled.

"I'll get some glasses" Ziva smiled walking into the kitchen.

**END CHAPTER**


	12. Epilouge

This is the last chapter!! :'( It's been heaps of fun writing this fic and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!! one last time - I don't own NCIS anyways thanks for reading!

Danielle

* * *

**I'll Drink to That**

**Epilogue **

**4 Years Later**

"Happy Anniversary Sweet cheeks" Tony smiled kissing Ziva when she woke.

"I love you Tony, happy anniversary"

"_IMA, ABA_, WAKE UP!" Tali and Sophie yelled together.

"Girls not so loud, or you'll wake your little brother" Ziva said watched her daughters run into the room.

"Aunt Jenny and Rebecca are here!" Sophie said, excited

"Come on, get up!" Tali said pulling at Tony's hand

"Yeah! Get up!" Sophie agreed pulling at Ziva's hand

"Alright, alright we'll be out in a minute." Ziva replied

"_Ken Ima_" Tali and Sophie said skipping out of the room.

Ziva grabbed her gown and walked out of the room, Tony following close behind. Ziva went into her son's room.

"_Boker tov_ Mathew" She said, gently waking him. Tony lifted him over the side rails on his bed.

"Hey little man, want to go see Aunt Jenny and Rebecca" Matt nodded sleepily. "Well let's get you dressed then. Ziva pulled a Bob the Builder t-shirt and a pair or shorts out of the cupboard and handed it to Tony.

"Thanks." Tony said as he dressed his son. Tony held onto Matt's right hand and Ziva held onto his left. They walked out in the living room and found their guests.

"_Shalom_ everyone" Ziva said joining her company

"Morning" Tony greeted.

"Happy anniversary" Rebecca smiled hugging Tony and Ziva.

"Thankyou" Ziva returned her hug.

"Are you ready to go?" Jenny asked redirecting her gaze to the three kids, who were now fully awake.

"YEAH" They all agreed

"Thanks for taking them, Jenny" Tony said, she smirked.

"We're not taking them, they're taking us"

"Be good, kids." Ziva said giving them each a hug

"We will. Bye _Ima_. Bye _Aba_"

"Bye kids." Tony replied waving. And with that they were in the car.

"Well, have fun" Jenny said walking to the car.

"Enjoy it while it lasts" Rebecca added joining Jenny in the car

"_Shalom_!" The kids called from the back seat.

Tony and Ziva wondered back inside. Tony watched as Ziva walked towards the bathroom. Ziva stopped and turned around.

"You're joining me, yes?"

"Hell yeah"

--

At Dinner

--

"Tony, this is where we came for our first date seven years ago, yes?" Ziva said as Tony helped her out of the car.

"Yes it is." Tony smiled.

Tony and Ziva walked, arms linked, into the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo."

"Ah of course right this way, Mr and Mrs DiNozzo"

Tony and Ziva sat down at a candlelit table. A waiter approached them.

"Would you like a drink?"

"A bottle of your finest please." Tony answered

"Certainly." The waiter said then walked away

Ziva leaned over and kissed Tony "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, then Tony's phone began vibrate. "My phones ringing"

"Who is it?"

"Gibbs."

"Answer it. There might be something wrong with the kids." Ziva said worried.

Tony flipped open his cell "DiNozzo" Tony's worried expression turned to a smile. "Okay we'll be there soon." Tony closed his phone.

"What's wrong? Where are we going?"

"It's Abby."

"Is she alright?"

"McGee just called, she's gone into labour." Tony smiled. "Boss says we've got to be at the hospital in twenty minutes, we have time for one drink"

The waiter arrived with the wine and poured into the two glasses on the table.

"To us, and our fourth anniversary and to Abby and her soon-to-be new-born." Ziva said raising her glass in a toast. Tony tapped his glass on Ziva's

"I'll drink to that."

******THE END**


End file.
